


Growth

by consoledacup



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consoledacup/pseuds/consoledacup
Summary: These respond to the #aosrewatch thematic challenges.





	1. Ripple

What he did...  

_What he did..._

**What he did...**

what he did... 

~~**_What he did.._ ** ~~

 

Was the epitome against every single act S.H.I.E.L.D. stood for. He had been sympathetic to him, having been briefed on the agent’s family history. He had put his complete trust in him. He had been so grateful to have him as part of the team. And this whole time... 

What he did...

 

_Was cowardly. She had let her guard down -- but just a bit -- with him. She thought they had a couple things in common. Experienced things that made them tougher and stronger and... less vulnerable. Less open. It wasn’t love or even affection, but it was something. And this whole time..._

_What he did..._

 

**Was something only a Nazi was capable of. She had fallen for him. All parts of him that he showed her were noble and true and heroic, and she had been relishing in the rush of excitement of _them_. There had been something -- undeniable -- between them. And this whole time...**

**What he did...**

was impossible to comprehend. he had found a brother in him, someone he knew who always had his back. someone he had grown to trust implicitly. he was happy to have someone in his corner, especially while he still suffered the lasting blow of rejection from... and this whole time...

what he did...

 

~~**_Was despicable. Ever since he rescued her from falling to certain death, she had a bit of a crush on him. It wasn’t a huge thing, and she knew where his heart truly lied. But it was nice all the same. He had opened up to all of them, and she had opened to him. And this whole time..._ ** ~~

~~-~~

What she did... 

_What she did..._

**What she did...**

what she did...

 

Was necessary. She showed how she could become a strong asset to the team by leaving. She showed how she could help the one she loved the most by leaving. It broke his heart to watch her go. But it was just one of many things he had to oversee. He missed her. 

What she did...

 

 _Was strategic and risky. She had coached her on how to survive undercover, but it was still hard to see her go in the belly on the beast. She watched the heartbreak the woman suffered after what happened to_ him _, and if this was the way for the agent to regain some control... She missed her._

_What she did..._

**Was selfish. She abandoned the team. Abandoned her. Abandoned _him_. She was finally feeling what it was like to have a family after what he... She didn’t think she’d have to say goodbye to her too. She couldn’t handle what happened to him, so she left, and that wasn’t the... She missed her.**

**What she did...**

hurt. 

-

What she did...

**What she did...**

What She Did...

 

Was difficult to accept. After all they had been through... He was happy for her. At least, that’s what he told himself. All the hurt she had endured, all the pain... she deserved a chance. But her absence affected him in a way that... he thought those feelings had been buried. Long ago. Yet, they remained. 

What she did...

 

**Was piled upon a long list of things that currently sucked. Not only did they have to say goodbye to... But _her_ , too? Especially when her ex-husband returned, ready to work... It stung that she cut off contact from anyone. She thought her feelings of loss were... Yet, they remained.**

**What she did...**

Was Something He Had No Time Or Patience To Even Consider. He Had To Devote All Of His Energies To Finding...  _Her._ He Missed Her. Sure. But His Other Half Of Himself Was Gone Too. He Had Been Warned. Given The Sympathetic Looks. Told To Let Go Of His Feelings of Determination. Yet, They Remained.

-

_What he did..._

**What he did...**

What He Did...

**_What he did..._ **

 

 _Was something he wasn’t going to get past anytime soon. She should know. She’s lived that kind of guilt and trauma._ _There was a darkness to him that wasn’t there before. And the only way she knew how to help... she did what she always did for him. Offered her support._

_What he did..._

**Was something she would’ve never imagined him capable of. She saw, firsthand, how affected he was from... _her_ murder... but still. This was the man that was closer to her than her own father. So she still did what she always did. Offered her support. **

**What he did...**

Was Something He Had To. At Least, Those Were The Words  _He_ Used. He Was Still Reeling From His Own Demon He Had To Put Down. He Couldn’t Shake The Darkness From The Director’s Eyes. Yet, The Man Had Been More Of A Father To Him Than... So He Did What He Always Did. Offered His Support.

What He Did...

 

**_Was necessary. Just like what_ he _did was necessary. She was just relieved it was all behind them now. Although, she still saw_ him _grow more and more reserved. He had to know she didn’t blame him. That she thought he did what was right. So she did what she always did. Offered her support._**

-

What she did...

_What she did..._

What She Did...

**_What she did..._ **

****

Was not of her own free will. He didn’t blame her. Just himself. He brought back a monster through his revenge. And lost her because of it. He would find a way to save her. She was the closest thing to a daughter that he had. And he couldn’t leave her behind.

What she did...

 

 _Was not her fault. She was angry. Angry at_ him  _for not getting the job done in the first place, allowing his revenge to blind him. Angry at the others for blaming themselves. Angry that_ his  _transformation harmed everyone else... But she was family. And she couldn’t leave her behind._

_What she did..._

Was Heartbreaking. She Was Influenced. Brainwashed. Swayed. She Wouldn’t Have Done What She Did... Threatening Him... Threatening  _Her_... If It Had Really Been Her: His Friend. He Had To Find A Way To Save Her. She Was Family. And He Couldn’t Leave Her Behind.

What She Did...

 

**_Was spawned from an ailment. A sickness. She didn’t blame her. She couldn’t. Even once_ he  _told her what she said to him... what she_ did  _to him... She was being controlled. She had to find a way to break that link. She was family. And she couldn’t leave her behind._**

_-_

What he did...

_What he did..._

**What he did...**

**_What he did..._ **

****

Was the work of a psychopath. And if he didn’t have  _her_ next to him, insisting on his innocence, he might’ve encouraged the brave agent to take the shot. And a part of him that didn’t remember... almost remembered. He wanted to believe her. That he was a good man.

What he did...

 

_Was a necessary evil to keep the world in line. She despised him. But was loyal to the cause, and thus, loyal to him. He was a strong leader. And a powerful force to combat the ever-increasing inhuman threat. And she understood he did what he had to. And still remained convinced. That he was a good man._

_What he did..._

 

**Was not his fault. Even as he allowed her to be beaten within an inch of his life... he was a prisoner. He was influenced. Brainwashed. Swayed. The loyalties he proclaimed he had weren’t real. The love he fiercely defended wasn’t real. She knew the truth. That he was a good man.**

**What he did...**

**_Was something they could get past. She was sure of it. This was not him. Not the man she had fallen in love with so deeply and fully and irrevocably. She would find a way to save him. Even when he defended a love that was not hers. She remained steadfast. That he was a good man._ **

**_-_ **

There  _was_ **betrayal** and  _ ** ~~revenge~~**  _and  _abandonment_ **and** pain.  _ **But**  _there  _was_ **also** Dedication  _ **and**  _loyalty  _and_ **support** And  _ **compassion**_.

Through  _everything_ **they** went  ** _ ~~through~~_** _..._

Through all the hurt...

_Through all the hurt..._

**Through all the hurt...**

through all the hurt...

**_~~Through all the hurt...~~ _ **

**__ **

There was  _love_.

 _There was_ **love** _._

 **There was** love.

There Was  ** _l_** _ **ove**_.

 _ **There was**  _Love _._

****

And  _that’s_ **what** Would  _ **remain**_.

-

Week 1: _**BETRAYAL**_

How does betrayal shape each individual character? How does it mess with the relationships both in season one and later seasons?


	2. Eclipse

The weight of the toolbox was heavy in Phil’s suit jacket. Was he really ready to be responsible for so many lives? Was he ready to make the hard calls?

It was nerve-wracking. 

It was scary. 

It was different. 

-

They didn’t talk about it. It was this unspoken agreement between them. But one day, at 5 a.m., May found herself with a training partner. A mentee. 

It was nice. 

It was challenging. 

It was different. 

-

S.H.I.E.L.D. was her life now. That much was clear. And she wanted to be ready. To be on her guard in case someone like...  _him_ came into her life again. 

It was grueling. 

It was rewarding. 

It was different.

-

Once Jemma had unpacked the last of her boxes in her brand new apartment, she stood in the doorway, taking in her surroundings. 

It was clean. 

It was quiet. 

It was different. 

-

**~~Diff.... sucked.~~ **

-

Phil spent a lot of time in his office. He missed the Bus. He missed being in the thick of the action. 

He hated having to put his feelings aside to get the job done. 

He had always (slightly) envied Director Fury for his role in S.H.I.E.L.D. 

He did not feel that way any longer. 

-

May spent a lot of time with Skye and Trip. She spent a lot more time with people in general. It scared her. 

She wanted to protect the more tender parts of herself. 

She thought if she remained guarded, she couldn’t get hurt again. 

She did not feel that way any longer. 

-

Skye recalled her first time in the field undercover. Facing Ian Quinn. Thinking things were heading south before Ward and Coulson showed up. 

She couldn’t pull the trigger. 

She had never felt more helpless. 

She did not feel that way any longer. 

-

Jemma stared at herself in the mirror. She lifted a hand to touch her shorter, lighter hair. The cut made it easier to pretend to be someone she wasn’t.

She never thought she’d find herself in the belly of the beast alone. 

She never thought herself capable of longterm deception.

She did not feel that way any longer. 

-

**~~He and Simmons... were a team.~~ **

**~~He did not feel that way longer.~~ **

-

The patterns kept him up at night. He wish they didn’t. He really needed to sleep. But they kept him up. Until he gave into the compulsion. 

He really wanted to sleep. 

But the need to know outweighed his humanly desires. 

And that was a strange thing to admit.

-

May worried about Coulson. He confided in her what was happening to him. Had many discussions with her about what she needed to do just in case. 

She knew she never would,

She simply couldn’t, regardless of the circumstances.

And that was a strange thing to admit.

-

Skye was sad about Fitz. Skye was angry at Ward. Skye was hurt by Simmons. Skye was irritated with Coulson. 

All her life, Skye tried to keep people at arm’s length. 

But these people had affected her in ways she could barely fathom. 

And that was a strange thing to admit.

-

Jemma missed Fitz. She missed him so, so much. She hated that they were apart. She hated that she could only obtain bits and pieces about him. 

More than anything: more than her mission, her team, her duty...

She wanted to see him again.

And that was a strange thing to admit.

-

Fitz missed her. He really, really did. So much so that he... ~~**well**~~. That he continued to see her regardless. 

But he was warming up to Mack and Hunter and the others. 

And thought maybe he’d be okay without her. 

And that was a strange thing to admit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This responds to the #aosrewatch challenge: NEW.


End file.
